DEVELOPMENTAL PROGRAM Project Abstract/Summary In order to further the goals of the MSKCC-Cornell Center for Translation of Cancer Nanomedicines (MC2TCN) the Developmental Program (DP) of the Center will identify two times three Pilot Projects (PPs) in two subsequent funding cycles over the fife-year lifetime of the Center, two funded by the Center grant, and one by using funds from the MSKCC institutional commitment, in order to achieve the following objectives: (i) to address and lower barriers that currently exist between the scientific/engineering and clinical communities in order to accelerate translation of nanotechnological probes to clinical applications in oncology; (ii) to focus the attention of the community to the biggest hurdles to translation of nanomaterials to the clinic including determination of biodistribution of nanomaterials as well as the development of imaging modalities for visualizing the biodistribution over time; and (iii) to enable the support of primarily junior faculty members. A DP Committee consisting of MC2TCN project and core leaders will generate a ?Request for Applications? (RFA) to solicit proposals and appoint a review committee, which will include members of the MC2TCN External Advisory Panel (EAP). PPs will be selected according to well-defined guidelines and will be reviewed biannually.